


Angels fall too

by StylistDelight



Series: Imperfections [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylistDelight/pseuds/StylistDelight
Summary: Please just read. My first work. If you get offended or triggered by suicide, please don’t read.





	Angels fall too

You took a sip of coffee as you stared at the sunrise, awaiting Dean to arrive. Suddenly you got a text. It was from Sam.

hey, how was the bar last night?

you: I didn’t go to the bar... what do you mean?

sam: oh shit...

You: Sam? Is there something I need to know?

Sam: I’ll let dean explain...

You were getting very anxious, pacing around the room and running to your phone every time it rung.

and it did... but, this time it was Dean.

dean: hey, I might be home a little late. Sam and I were cleaning out a vamp nest. Love you!

You: of course. Love you too.

You immediately contacted Sam. 

You: did you and Dean go on a hunt last night?

Sam: no, i was taking a break. Why?

 

You were beyond pissed. The fact that he could lie to you so easily and so effortlessly, like it meant nothing. Like you meant nothing. You heard the door click and a voice shout, “I’m home!” 

You spotted him, he looked ruffled and dirty. He wrapped you in his arms. You smelt Rose perfume on the nape of his neck.

"mmm, you smell good." You giggled, eying him suspiciously.

"haha. I didn’t expect you to say that."

"I didn’t expect to have to say that either." You snapped, pulling from his embrace to meet his calm green eyes. "So, how was the vamp nest?" You walked over and poured him a cup of coffee. 

He sat down, tapping his fingers, "uh, great. They’re all wiped out." He kept his eyes locked on the smooth wood of the table. 

"It seems that Sammy doesn’t remember the hunt. Or any hunt for that matter." You confronted, handing him his cup.

He laughed, a merciless laugh that sent chills down your spine. "You seriously think I would cheat on you?"

"well, considering the fact I don’t wear rose perfume. And the fact that I didn’t go to the bar last night... yeah, I do believe that is a strong possibility." 

"Well considering the fact that we were never really together, yeah! I would see that too!" Dean caught your gaze, "and sure, go run to Sam. Just so you can find someone to blame. Someone to claim pity on you. Beacuse you can’t stand the fact that I found another woman more attractive than you!" Dean swept out of the room, leaving you in complete shock.

"well, Sam would treat me better." You whispered as he slammed his door shut, leaving you and all the feelings you thought you guys shared on the past.

 

You went to your room, so heartbroken that you couldn’t talk. Your phone rang, but you let it go out. You grabbed the knife out of your bedside drawer and pulled up your sleeves. You draw with silver and it turns red... magic. The last thing you heard was a quiet knock on your door followed by deans voice. Then the darkness overcame you.

Dean POV

"hey, I’m sorry. Please talk to me. I... don’t know what to do. Please Y/N, I need you." no answer. "Hey, come on." He repeated, this time more nervously. "I’m going to knock down this door. Come on." Silence, mind scraping silence. 

He slammed open the door, finding you curled up on your bed with your forearms covered in blood. "No!"

"fuck, fuck, Sam! Cas! Anyone?" He held you in his arms as Sam came running on the room. Cas appeared about 5 minutes later and healed you. 

Y/N POV

You blinked open your eyes to startling sunlight. Sam was the first person you saw, as you sat up and looked around the small room. 

He cleared his throat, "he, uh, left..." he looked more pained than he had ever shown around her.

"What’s wrong?" You asked.

"What’s wrong? Well, first the fact that you hurt yourself like that, Y/N. Second, the fact that he cheated on you. And Third... I -" he cut off at that point. 

"What, Sam?" You walked over to him.

"I love you, Y/N. I know it’s a little to soon... but I always have." He broke down then. The strong hunter you always knew was now a puddle of emotion. "I couldn’t see you like that. It hurt too much, Y/N." He then stood and wrapped you in his arms and held you close to him. You could hear his heartbeat meld with yours. His tears fell on your hair, his hands holding you like you were were the most important thing in the world. 

"How long have I been out?" You asked, breaking the emotional silence.

"4 days." He answered simply, pulling back from the hug.  
"Where has he gone?" You asked, looking at Sam through your thick lashes.  
"I.. don’t know, Y/N. He says that he’ll never forgive himself... that was the last of it. I’m sorry" he looked at you, seeing pain etched across your face. "Are you ok?"  
"I wish people would stop asking... I’m tired of lying." You responded.  
He walked over to you and sat on the edge of the bed. "You don’t have to lie to me, Y/N." He placed a hand on your thigh, sending a shiver up your spine.

2 days later  
You were sitting on the couch, your eyes skimming the pages of ‘Everything, Everything', which you had read 2 times already waiting for Sam to return.  
"Hey! I got dinner!" A shout emanated from the kitchen. You sprung up and pranced to the kitchen.  
"Mmm, smells good. Did you get dessert?" You asked.  
He ran his thumb across his bottom lip, looking at you with a glint in his eyes. "I must’ve forgotten. I think we can make do." He glanced you up and down, winking as he sat at the table.  
You shifted in your seat, feeling heat pool between your legs. You both ate in silence, exchanging awkward glances every now and then.  
“Well, thanks, Sammy. That was good.” You nodded, “I’ll start taking care of the plates.”  
You took his plate and walked over to the sink. Suddenly his hands were on your hips and his lips were on your neck.  
“I think we forgot about dessert.” He whispered seductively into your ear, moving his hands to thumb the top of your shorts.  
“Sam…” you swallowed nervously, turning toward him. He looked at you with sweet innocent eyes. He leaned in dangerously close.  
“Do you want me to stop.”  
“N-no.” You stammered. He lead you to his bedroom. He spun you around, pinned you against the wall and kissed you deeply. You always wondered what he was like in bed. Was he gentle or did he like to manhandle his women? But that question was forgotten as he slipped off your tank top and began on your bra. He mouthed hot kisses up your thighs as he laid you down on the bed.  
“Sam…” you moaned as he slipped your shorts off along with your underwear and licked a stripe up your clit. He dove in and started eating you out, devouring every part of you that he could reach with his tongue. He brought his lips back to yours.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He groaned as you ground your hips onto his hard on. You placed a hand on his chest pushing him back onto the pillows. You brought your lips to his ear and whispered, “your turn” as you undid his button and slipped his jeans off.  
You tucked your fingers in the top of his boxers, your lips ghosting above his waistline.  
“Fuck, Y/N, please.” He breathed heavily as you kissed down his perfect V. You finally pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung to attention. You licked up his shaft, causing him to moan loudly. You took him into your mouth and started to add suction, stroking what you couldn’t fit.  
“Ugh, Y/N, stop.” He moaned, making you pull back. “I’m sorry, I just really can’t wait.”  
He crashed his lips into yours and pinned you on your back. “Ready?” You nodded in response moaning as he pushed his full length into you. As soon as he was seated inside of you, you fired him to move by pressing your lips to his. He started slamming into you, causing your moans to reach a high pitch.  
“H-harder.” You moaned.  
“What?” He smirked, going harder.  
“Sam, please.” You were cut off as a shock of pleasure ripped through you, causing you to squeal.  
“Found it.” He groaned, slamming into the newly found spot.  
“Found… whhannnmm?” You struggled to speak as he continued to slam into that spot.  
“Your g-spot.” He grunted as you clenched around him, your first orgasm pulsing through you, triggering his.  
You lay side by side, curled into him, falling asleep to the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat.

1 month later.

You stood on the bathroom, shocked. In your hand was the 3rd positive pregnancy test you had taken. Shit, he is going to kill me. Was your first thought. I can’t tell him… anything else but that…  
You heard a quiet knock on the door followed by a, “hey, babe? Are we still going out to dinner?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be out in a second.” You replied, trying hard to hold the shock from your voice. You walked out after putting the sinful thing in your bag.  
“You look amazing.” He wrapped you in his arms, sweeping you up to his lips and capturing a kiss.  
Sam drove for a few miles until they reached the restaurant.  
“So,” Sam proceeded as they were seated at a table, “you look distressed.”  
You placed a hand over his, “I’m fine, let’s just enjoy the evening.” Then a sudden sickness shook your body. You ran to the bathroom, forgetting that you left the truth so close to that table.

Sam POV  
he watched as she walked away. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Just then her phone rang, which was in her bag. I’ll answer it for her he thought picking through the bag and finding the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Sam? Where is Y/N?”  
“Dean, why are you calling her?”  
“Sam”  
“She’s in the bathroom… she…” then something caught his eye. He pulled the small piece of plastic out of the bag. Fuck. Please tell me it’s not what I think it is...he turned the test over and a small positive sign was shown.  
“Sammy? Hey, you ok?”  
“I’m… fine. I’ll call you back.”  
Dammit. He wasn’t mad about the child… just the fact that she felt the need to hide it from him.

YOUR POV  
you walked back to the table, to see Sam looking very distressed. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, they… uh… cancelled our reservations… we have to go.” He replied, not giving you one look.  
You both walked back out and got into the impala silently. You both sat in complete silence before Sam broke it.  
“Do you want to tell me anything?” He asked huskily, looking down at his hands.  
Fuck, did he know? You thought. “No… why?”  
“Are you completely sure?” He looked at you, tears gathering on us eyes. “Please,  
Y/n, just tell me the truth.”  
Fuck it. It’s not worth keeping the secret anyway. “I’m pregnant, Sam.”  
“Yeah, thanks for telling me. Just not before I was on the phone with Dean, who mysteriously wanted to contact you.” He got out of the car, leaving you in tears. You got out as well, walking towards him.  
“Sam, please come back. I need you. I love you…” you cried, grabbing his arm trying to turn him towards you. He looked back at you with anger in his eyes and snatched his arm from your grasp. You watched with pain searing through your heart as he walked into the night, leaving you behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please. Tell me what you think!


End file.
